


Imperfect Circles

by Kat_Westfall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: List Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, katsuki yuri - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, loose narrative, maybe? - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Westfall/pseuds/Kat_Westfall
Summary: Victor was Armani suits and extravagant dinners.Yuri was worn hoodies and late nights in.Or things about these two imperfect but still lovely beings.





	Imperfect Circles

Victor was Armani suits and extravagant dinners. Return from work early so he could whisk you away to the newest five star. Then take you back home only to somehow find rose petals on the bed and candles lining the room.

 

He was stunning smiles, one for any occasion. Fake flirting smirks for the cameras. Genuine heart shaped grins reserved for those few who were closest to him.

 

Victor had an outgoing personality. A kaleidoscope of social butterflies.

 

Head filled with exuberance and paired with no shame.

 

Victor was controlled beauty. Always what he thought others wanted. Never what he needed himself.

 

He was lavish furnishings. Apartments designed by people who had a five year wait list. Filled with the kind of things which stars would envy. But often empty where it was important.

 

He was everyone's favorite. The whole world knew him, or knew of him. His skating gained him fame that only grew when he broadened his horizons. His ads in magazines, the products he advertised on tv. All of these things helped produce the 75 million twitter followers as well as his placement on ‘world's most eligible bachelors’. But less true friends than he could count on one hand.

 

All in all he was a starlet. Victor was a modern kind of royalty. He was blinding.

 

He had a lot of empty spaces. The kind reserved for life and love.

  
But Victor was Yuri’s home.

* * *

 

Yuri was worn hoodies and late nights in. More likely to have dinner ready for you when you get home. Sit you on the couch wrapped in the warmest blanket from the closet. Run his fingers through your hair in slow comfort.

 

Yuri was soft in many ways. Then painfully sharp in others. Glass heart by definition. Concerned with the disappointment of others. Never letting on that he was tearing himself apart inside.

 

He was private. Keeping to himself and only showing his soul when his feelings reached a tipping point.

 

Anxiety married to stubborn resolve.

Yuri was manic and quick to make a decision meant for much more thought. Selfish.

 

He was mismatched thrifted furniture, clothes he’d had since high school, minimalist lifestyle. Clinging to few things because there was only few things he truly cared for. Unable to let others in.

 

He was his family's pride. His town adored him, had watched him grow to the man he was now. He'd gone to America young and found a devoted friend. One who helped him survive the foreign trials. He didn't have millions of followers, but he was surrounded by love. If only he could let himself see it.

 

He was an introvert. Yuri was a homebody. He was comfort.

 

He had a self sabotaging brain. One he couldn't always handle on his own.

  
But Yuri was the best prize Victor had ever won.

* * *

 

Yuri and Victor were, neither of them, perfect. But they made what they had work. 

 

They still had bad days of course. 

 

Victor couldn't cure Yuri’s anxiety. Yuri didn't always know how to handle Victor.

 

Love isn't always enough but theirs was. 

 

Victor had neglected his life and love for more than half his life, until Yuri showed him the warmth of home. 

 

Yuri undermined himself constantly until, Victor pulled his confidence forward. 

 

The universe had tossed them together. Both now better for it.


End file.
